


Voyage On

by NOKNA



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOKNA/pseuds/NOKNA
Summary: You had lost the motivation to go on, but they always continuously pushed you forward.





	1. Introduction

Home.  
The sound of hammers clanking against iron. The smell of charcoal. The feel of a dragon’s breath. All of this was home.  
In the smithery many would not expect a woman here but this was where you felt most at place. No worries. No sadness. Nothing. But the concentration on what you would make. Maybe you would make a nail that would go into a home. Or a weapon that would either protect or to kill. This was your home. Smythtown, a place known for their blacksmiths. A perfect place for you to train. But something felt lacking...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entering of two unknowns.

“Ugh, Zoro, how much longer till we see land.” A cheerful boy in his mid-teens says with slight annoyance. In response to his question a green haired man with three swords who was simply lounging about on the small boat replies.  
“How should I know you really need to find a navigator, Luffy.” The boy name Luffy pouts to those words knowing his friend was right. Both had a terrible sense of direction and had relied on the wind and the waves to guide them. Hours went by the two playing games or just sitting in silence.  
A stomach’s squeals could be heard from Luffy’s direction. “I want meat…”  
They only had a few days supplies when they left the town in which they left Koby in, and with Luffy’s insatiable appetite it had only lasted a day. Luckily, water was not yet low but soon they would be in danger.  
Peeping one eye open Zoro spots a miracle “Luffy, look land!”  
“Really, where!” Luffy had looked in the opposite of the land mass. “Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Zoro.”  
Bumping Luffy on the head he shouts “Not there idiot! There!”  
He points and long and behold there was land. “Yay, land!”  
“Stop jumping! You’ll tilt the boat!”  
Both individuals grabbed a paddle and with a godly speed, rushed to the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at summaries and terrible at descriptions.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters in an unwarranted figure who you will bring end to your tranquility.

Sounds of glass breaking and tables falling over deafened the sound of the usually loud pub. A body was thrown into the tables of the pub. The guilty party of this brawl was nothing more than the marines of the town. “Where’s the tax money, Pablo.”

“I haven’t had enough customers since the marines came in town!? How do you expect me to support my family!?”

Whispers gather around the pub. “He shouldn’t have done that.” “What is he thinking mouthing off to the marines.”

The marine says with a satisfy grin. “Wait ‘til the captain hears about this. Captain!” With heavy footsteps a large man enters the pub. His face is grim, a large scar stretches across his face… And he’s only two feet tall and also sucking on a pacifier. “Captain Bambino, this man won’t pay his smithing tax.” 

“That is concerning, snoo~” 

“That’s the feared captain of the town, he’s only a baby…” Pablo now with courage gets up and dashes towards the captain with a glass bottle he had randomly picked. “This will be easy!”

Captain Bambino had other plans with a fast spin of his whole body pushed Pablo out of the pub and into the sea. “I’m not a baby, snoo~!”  
“That was amazing captain!” 

“Let’s go men we are finished here. The next tax payer will be more troublesome…’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at character descriptions, but I am slowly learning. Though most often I close my eyes and begin to type what I see. We'll see how far that gets me. Though in all honesty Captain Bambino is in the image of Toad from Mario...


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst goodbye is when you cannot say goodbye at all.

It had been a nice and long day between you and your master. You both had recently finished a job. Although not in smithing but doing carpentering job. Since the marines came into town and demanded an outrageous amount of taxes on all smiths it had been difficult being a blacksmith let alone a bladesmith.

“Enzo, do you have the money yet snoo~” A snotty-nose voice broke the serene noise of a smithery.

“Of course not, what fool can make it in this age as a bladesmith. That’s why I’mma mainly a blacksmith.” Your master stood by the furnace his loud and rough voice boomed throughout the room. His skin tanned, his face covered in wrinkles more prominent around his forehead and his lips, he towered over everyone in the room. He was of course your proud and beloved master.

“Well, even a fool like you would know how to change with the time.”

He swinged his hammer over his shoulder and with a shooing motion of his free hand signal you to go. “Farren, go get what we have left from the last job.”  
“But master we’ll have nothing left to live on until the next customer… if we get one” The last part you said under your breath. But you could tell your master heard you as he was glaring straight at you. Hey, it had taken a six months for the last customer to show!  
“Don’t argue with me just get the damn money.” You went to go to one of the adjoining rooms to receive what little money there was. But before you could reach the room captain Bambino begins to speak.

“I don’t want your filthy money, Enzo. As you may have heard as of late the world government is trying to outlaw swords, snoo~. What better way to get an early start is to execute both you and your apprentice snoo~”

Shocked by this news you go in to attack the man. “Your not taking master!” The only thing that stopped was your master’s arm. “Farren, it’s best if you didn’t do that… I’ll come with you quietly. But only if you let my apprentice go. As you may know an old man gets lonely and needs a piece of candy every so often, she knows nothing of the craft.”

“That explains it, snoo~, I did find it odd that you took in an apprentice after so many years of rejecting everyone that came by, snoo~”

“Yeah, so leave her be ya got it..”

“Fine, fine come along, snoo~..”

The last sight of your master was him in chains and his signature smiles. Your knuckles turned white as you held your hammer. You dared not to look up.

Not all goodbyes settle with a final farewell.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are most often by chance and not by fate... Maybe.

“Finally, we’re on land!” Luffy stretched his body relieved to gain more walking distance than the tiny ship.

“Yeah, but it looks like we’ve arrived at a bad time.” All people on the small island were wearing black garbs, and the usually loud town was nothing more than at a standstill.

Luffy being the curious person asks the nearest person. “Hey lady, do you know what’s going on?”

“Ah... You haven’t heard the greatest bladesmith was just executed not even a second ago…”

“The greatest bladesmith you say…” Zoro, who was simply looking around, becomes interested in the conservation at the simple mention of blades.

“Yes, he was a friendly man. He made one of the greatest swords for one of the greatest swordsmen, down at the bar he would yap it off to anyone’s ear...”

“...The greatest swordsman…” Zoro at that moment became serious. “Wish I could have met him.”

“Well his apprentice still lives. Though, there has been some nasty rumors revolving around them…” She muttered off as if it was a topic, not one for everyone's ear.

Luffy growing bored with the conservation interjects himself. “Hey lady, where’s the nearest place I can get some food at?”

The lady sweat-drops. "Well the local pub serves some pretty good food. It’s the only one able to stay open with all the taxes going around.” She lowers her head as if in shame.  
“Do you know where this apprentice lives at, I want to meet them?” Zoro curiously asks. Interested in the apprentice’s skill, and if the greatest bladesmith was a true rumor.  
“Well they live near the local pub. If you go down the street take a sharp right at the barrel marked with a red X and down the…” 

All directions was lost to both Luffy and Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you'll meet the characters soon and it will become more based off the manga after several chapters.  
> Most stories I write are going to be OC/reader-insert. I find it easier to write with a name at least and some characteristic. My goal is to enter you into the story and become apart of it as if you were a character alongside them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why could they leave you to mourn.

In the dismal pub, tables and glasses shattered as if a storm came through.Those who were in the bar sat alone with sullen faces. Though, the most sullen one of all was also the loudest. Rambunctious gulping could be heard throughout the otherwise silent bar.

You with a loud sound of relief put your mug on the table with an even equally loud clunk.“Give me one more, Barkeep!” 

“I think you’ve had enough, Farren.” He looked peeved at your behavior, but the other side of you told you he was right that you needed to go home and figure out your life. You lowered your head onto the bar’s count. “I’ll tell you when it’s enough!” But you could tell he long replaced your beer with water.

Footsteps and the doors swinging open alerted everyone in the space to the new patrons. 

The barkeep welcomes them with a fresh smile and hello they in turn simply ignore them. 

If there was one word to describe the three men, it would be slimy. As if touching any bits of them, they would slide right off or stick to skin.

“So your the legendary blacksmith’s apprentice. Your as pretty as the rumors say you are.”The main leader of the group says with a crooked smile and lecherous eyes. 

“Hey honey, why don’t we go and have a little fun.” You had ignored them at that point, head still on the bar’s counter refusing to make eye contact with anyone. But being called honey pissed you off more than anything else in the world for some reason.

With quick speed you pin the man down and bend his hand behind his back. “Don’t ever fucking call me honey again. Got it.”

He struggled within your grasp, but you did not let go. “Get off me bitch!”

Instead of letting you pulled as far as it could go wanting to make a statement. “I said do you got it.”

“Yes, now let me go!” When he finally raised himself off the floor, you caught a glimpse of his face which was now covered in dirt. He and his colleagues rushed out of the bar, but not before saying vulgar words to you.

“I didn't expect to meet the infamous bladesmith’s apprentice here.” A green-haired man carrying three swords came through the door just as the men were leaving. Alongside him was a straw hat black haired teenage boy. Who with mysterious powers stretched his arm like elastic to the bar counter. “Hey barkeep bring me all the meat you got.” Your eyes were left wide open, never once had you seen such a spectacular power.

Gaining your bearings you say with a serious tone. “Are you both here to give me more trouble?”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer that you can't ignore.

You in all honesty had no idea how you got into this situation. You were currently having a staring contest with the boy who was supposedly name Luffy. Eyes blinking but never leaving sight of each other. Not even when he went in to eat another bite of his piece of meat did you break eye contact. 

A cough from the swordsman broke the awkward staring contest. Situating yourself you make eye contact with the swordsman. “What exactly do you two want?”

“I simply wanted to know if it was true that your teacher truly created the world’s strongest sword.” Zoro says while leaning against the wall.

“And I just wanted food.” You sweatdropped at Luffy’s blatant statement.

“Well from what I know he did, for the swordsman nicknamed Hawkeye.” You recollected from memory your master was quite proud of the sword he created.

“Is that all you wanted?”

“What exactly happened to your master?” Luffy says with a mouthful of meat.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” You yelled and then sighed. “My master was a world renowned blacksmith who specialized in the making of swords. Supposedly, the world government is attempting to outlaw swords soon and thought the best way to eliminate the problem is to start at the source, to execute all bladesmiths. This may be a smithing town, but there are only a few true bladesmiths that exist in the world today.”

“So why weren’t you taken with your master?”

“Master… He protected me.” You clenched the fabric of your shorts. “I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”

With a big gulp Luffy says “Join my crew!”

**Author's Note:**

> To those who finished reading the first chapter thank you so much! This is one of my first published fanfictions as you can probably tell... Please let me know your thoughts! -NOKNA


End file.
